Hunter X Hunter Fairy tales
by Ren Ichimoku fan1
Summary: This Fanfic is a mixture of Fairy tales, Hunter x Hunter and my imagination. The summary isn't great, but you can't judge a story by it's looks. Coupling will be announcend beforehand, and will variete per story. Fist story up is: Alice in Wonderland, Chapter 1 Please read and review. Sorry, On Hiatus, until I finished the rest. Will continue around December 2016
1. Chapter 1

**1\. Alice in wonderland**

Kurapika x Pokkle

King Hisoka yelled as he was being ignored by the guards again! It had been a year since he was thrown into a cell, and all thanks to a small boy named Gon. Surely, he shouldn't have attacked wonderland, but he could make it much more wonderful if he would dethrone the current king and take lead over wonderland himself. ''Feeling agitated?'' a voice said, and before him appeared a pale man with black hair. ''Well, well, if it isn't the black knight himself.'' Hisoka said, and crossed his arms. ''Are you here to mock me?''

The man laughed, and patted Hisoka's shoulder. ''I'm here to offer you a deal. I can get you out of prison, and together, we can take over wonderland, if that is what you desire. All you need to do, is to join our organization, The spiders.'' he said. Hisoka thought about it, he would rather rule over Wonderland himself, but his current position made that a rather difficult goal to achieve. So he shrugged and said: ''Sure.''.

''Marvelous.'' the man said, and created a portal, motioning for Hisoka to step into it. He himself followed right after Hisoka, making sure the portal dissapeared. And none of the guards noticed Hisoka was gone, at least not until a day or two had passed.

At the same time in our world, a black haired boy was shouting about some wicked red haired king that kidnapped his father, and that he really ought to go back to Wonderland. Too bad he was being locked into the rooms of a certain asylum, and couldn't go. ''Are there any signs of improvement?'' a blond haired male asked one of the nurses, as they looked to the patient. ''Well, Gon has calmed down somewhat, but won't let the concept of this Wonderland go. He tells me often about it, and to be honest, it's impressive his mind came up with that.'' Nurse Mito told him.

Kurapika smiled. ''I understand. Gon always had quite the imagination, but I've never seen him like this. Maybe this is his way of processing the dissapearence of Ging. Well, I still can visit him, can't I.'' Kurapika let out a sad smile. Gon was everything he had, and seeing Gon like this hurt his feelings.

''Well... the visit hours are over. But this is a special case, just make it a short one.'' She said, and opened the door. Gon looked to them, and then his smile dropped as he spotted the nurse and Kurapika. ''I thought you were the rabbit.'' He said, and the nurse sighed, as Kurapika walked in, and closed the door. He ruffled trough Gon's hair and said ''I'm sorry to dissapoint you, Gon.'' and Gon smiled. ''You're a good friend, so it's nice to see you. It's just, I have this bad feeling about Wonderland and expect the silver haired rabbit anytime.'' He blushed while stating this. ''Bad feeling? I wonder why you would get a bad feeling.'' Kurapika said, and Gon shrugged.

''I'm not sure why, I wish my dad was here.. but he's too busy with being king of Wonderland.'' He said, and Kurapika didn't speak. Who was he to tell Gon that Ging had dissappeared five years ago, and that Wonderland didn't exist. If that was Gon's happy place, then it didn't matter. Instead of answering Gon, he said ''Gon, Kuroro and I are going to get married very soon. I'd like you to be there as well. I already spoke to the nurses here, you're allowed to come. Do you want to come as well?'' Kurapika asked. It wasn't the first time he asked, but he never did recieve an answer.

''That sounds great, Kurapika. But I've got to save Wonderland first.'' He said. Kurapika's eyes widened. He didn't expect any answer, and knew Gon would bring up Wonderland every time. But this time he did at least acknowledged the fact Kurapika was going to get married. ''I wish you luck, and hope to see you soon.'' Kurapika said, before getting up and left.

''See you soon, Kurapika.'' Gon yelled, before singing some random song about painting roses red. Kurapika drove home, towards the huge mansion he lived in, together with Kuroro. It used to belong to the Zoldycks, but after a certain massacre, the Freecs inherrited the mansion. Gon found Kurapika and Kuroro one day, after Kurapika's family and friends had been brutally murdered, and they lived among the Freecs ever since.

That was until, Ging dissapeared and Gon went missing as well. Now Kurapika lived there, together with Kuroro, whom had been supportive, ever since Kurapika's family had been murdered. It did suprise Kurapika. Their marriage had been an arranged one, his father was the one who came up with the idea in the first place. After they had met, both of them had become close, but Kurapika always felt there was something off with the arrangement. However, even after the massacre of his family, Kuroro stayed with him. Kurapika did offer him freedom, saying that he wasn't forced to marry him, but Kuroro had replied with ''I love you, and I won't leave you. Especially since you're going to be alone now.''

Kurapika smiled at the thought as he parked the car. Then he stepped out, and walked to the front door, which was being opened by his husband to be. Kuroro looked amazing, with his hair down, and a nice warm black sweater. Kurapika hugged him, and Kuroro asked ''How was he?''

''Gon is doing a little better, today he acknowledged our wedding, even though he did say Wonderland had his priority'' Kurapika replied, as he let go and walked in. Kuroro closed the door while answering ''That is great!'' Kurapika nodded while sitting down on the royal red couch. ''It was fantastic. I hope he's going to come though. Honey, I've been thinking...'' he said.

''About what?'' Kuroro asked, while sitting next to Kurapika. ''Maybe we should allow Gon to live with us. He isn't really insane, he just has quite the imagination.'' Kurapika said, and Kuroro's face grimaced for a split second, before answering ''Sure. I don't see a problem with that. That is if the asylum allows it as well'' he said.

That night Kurapika couldn't sleep. ''Something wrong, my love?'' Kuroro asked, as they lied in their bed. ''I have this weird feeling'' Kurapika answered, before getting up. ''What are you going to do?'' Kuroro asked. ''I think I'm going to walk around a little. Maybe it will get me tired, so I can sleep properly'' Kurapika answered. ''Do you want me to join you?'' Kuroro asked groggily, but Kurapika shook his head. ''I want to be alone, for a little while'' he said, before giving his future husband a small peck on the lips and leaving the bed. Kuroro worried a little more, before falling asleep.

Kurapika wandered around a little, before going to a small cozy room. It had been Gon's previous bedroom, and before him a boy named Killua used to sleep here. His potrait still hung on the wall, showing a silver haired boy, and his crystal blue eyes. He was smiling, just a little smile, while holding a skateboard. Kurapika touched the painting, He sat down on the bed and sighed. The bed still smelled a little like Gon.

Suddenly the small door at the end of the room opened, and a silver haired boy came out of it. Kurapika shrieked a little, before the boy put his hand over his mouth. ''Shh, do you want to get caught by the black knight?'' the boy said, then Kurapika bit his hand. ''Ouch, that hurts'' the boy said, while letting go of Kurapika, and then kissed his own hand. ''Who are you, and what are you doing here?'' Kurapika asked, while his eyes turned red. ''I'm Killua, I'm known as the rabbit from Wonderland'' he said. ''You mean, you're Killua Zoldyck? And you look like more of a cat to me'' Kurapika said.

''Gon said the exact same thing, and yes, I used to be Killua Zoldyck. Now, I'm known as Killua, the white rabbit.'' Killua replied. ''Everyone thinks you died. Where have you been, and..'' Killua stopped Kurapika from ranting by pulling him off the bed. ''Since you refuse to listen to Gon, and don't believe in Wonderland, I'm going to show you Wonderland!'' Killua said, before pushing Kurapika through the small door Killua had appeared from, and then jumped after him.

They fell down a huge hole, where random items floated trough the area, and Killua seemed to have fun. Kurapika, on the other hand, not so much. ''What the hell?'' he yelled, and Killua grabbed his hand. ''It's okay, Kurapika. The first time it does seems scary, but it actually is amazing'' he told the blond, whose eyes softened. ''Killua...'' he said, and suddenly they landed on solid ground. Please follow me'' Killua said, and opened a door. Kurapika followed, and they walked trough a burned forest.

''This doesn't look as pretty as Gon descriped it'' Kurapika said, and the white haired boy nodded with fearful eyes. ''Yeah. That's why we need you. Wonderland is under attack, and if we don't stop them, the entire land may end up looking like this.'' Killua told them, with a look full of hatred in his eyes. Kurapika fell silent for a moment, it seemed that Killua really cared for this place. But then he shook his head in disbelief, Wonderland didn't exist, he was probably dreaming. He pinched himself, hoping to wake up again in Gon's room and to join his husband in a peaceful slumber. But instead of being woken, it actually hurt a little and Kurapika yelped a little.

''What the hell? Would you hurry up a little, we're late already.'' Killua said, and Kurapika frowned a little. ''Late for what? What's going on?'' Kurapika asked, as Killua grabbed his arm and pulled him along as he started running. ''We're having a meeting at the hatter's place, in order to discuss how to save king Ging and defeat King Hisoka and his new ally, the Black Knight. And we need you to defeat the Black Knight, since you're the only one capable enough to do so.'' Killua explained, while he slowed down and openend a large gate. Behind it was a large table. On it there was a mess of cake, plates, cups and tea pots. The table was surrounded by a bunch of odd characters, or at least, that is how Kurapika would describe them.

There was a man with a catlike grin. And a catterpillar, that was bald, and seemed like a loudmouth. Of course, there was a certain killer-bunny, and then Kurapika's eyes fell on an man. The man had an hat, and was smiling towards a girl, who just whispered something in his ear. ''I've brought him here, as you requested Hat maker!'' Killua said, and the man with the purple hat rose, and walked to them. ''This is the surviving Kuruta? You used to be very happy, and smaller. But I do sense great power from you. I just pray it is powerful enough to save Ging Freecs'' he said, while eyeing Kurapika.

''I beg you pardon?'' the blond said, before shaking his head, ''Listen, I need to get back to my fiance. Kuroro probably misses me by now, and...''. Killua hissed, as the girl gasped, and the catterpillar looked angrily at Kurapika. ''You mean, you're getting married with the black knight? Seize him!'' The catterpillar yelled while pointing at Kurapika, but the hatter grabbed his hand, and pulled it down. ''Don't Hanzo. He probably doesn't even know his fiance is the black knight, and I wished he didn't just discover it, but I suppose it can't be undone.'' The hatter turned to Kurapika again.

Before the hatter could mention more about the black knight, the girl interjected, by asking ''How much do you know about Wonderland, my dear?'' then proceeded to take a sip from her tea. ''Well, Gon told me it was ruled by his father, and it was a magical land, but got taken over by some wicked king. Appearently, Gon defeated this king, with a rather unusual group that was very friendly. I thought that it was all a dream, but..'' Kurapika seemed confused.

''I'm pleased to hear that Gon remembers that.'' The man with the catlike grin said, content with the fact that Gon was still alive. ''What my friend is trying to say, is that it really happened. Wonderland is a real country, it almost is like Greed Island, but then with a less ridiculous city of magic.'' The hatter said. ''Well, that is good to know. Greed island has an exit, does this place have one as well?'' Kurapika asked. He decided to take another approach to get back.

''There is a way back, but we can't send you back so easily. We need you, young hunter.'' An elder man appeared, bowing when he saw the blond. ''My name is Netero, I was a buddy of Ging Freecs, and guided Gon in his battle against king Hisoka. The thing is, young hunter, you must listen to you heart. Does it tell you to go back, comfort this Kuroro, and get married. Or does it tell you there is more in life.'' he said. Kurapika didn't reply at that, wondering about what Netero had just said. ''Netero is right. I know it's scary, but he told us the same. Wonderland is a great land, better then what is out there...'' the girl started, making Kurapika snap. ''So Wonderland is like a drug, and each of you are denying reality.''

''Kurapika, please listen...'' Killua started. ''No, I won't. I'm going to go back, and..'' ''Your husband, Kuroro Lucifer, is the black knight.'' the hatter said. Kurapika stopped in his tracks, looking the grey-haired boy. ''Who are you to tell me who my husband is?'' he whispered, shocked that the other knew Kuroro's last name. ''My name is Pokkle. I'm known as the hatter, and have sworn to protect the throne in the name of king Ging. If you'd be so nice to follow me, I can show you the evidence you need.'' Pokkle said.

''Pokkle..'' Kurapika whispered, the name seemed very familiar. ''Yes, try to remember, young Kuruta.'' Netero said, clapping with his hands. ''Remember, I... ouch..'' Kurapika's head started to hurt. ''Shut up, everyone. He has a lot to process. Come on, I'll take you to your bedroom, so you can get some rest!'' Pokkle said, grabbing Kurapika's hand before pulling him along. Panzo giggled as she said ''Trust Pokkle to make him remember.'' before grabbing another slice of cake.

Pokkle had dragged Kurapika to a large building, it was very white. ''Why does this seem familiar?'' Kurapika asked, while they entered the door. ''Your family, the Kuruta's were the founders of Wonderland. They had an alliance with the Freecs and the Zoldyck's, a contract that can't be broken. An organisation named the spiders tried to join as well, but failed miserably. Ever since, their leader has been trying to take over Wonderland. That group you just met is all that's left to protect Wonderland.'' Pokkle told him, while they walked upstairs.

''But my family died in a massacare.'' Kurapika protested. ''They did. But it was to protect the gate to Wonderland. They did succeed, since the troupe, otherwise known as the spiders hasn't visited ever since. But the black knight, he is a special case.'' Pokkle answered, opening the door to a small room. Kurapika regonized it straight away, it was his room, or at least, it used to be when he was little.

''I know this is confusing, but Wonderland is your and Gon's inherintance. Therefor, it's your duty to protect it of the clutches of the red king, and the black knight. I'm very sorry you had to find it out this way.'' Pokkle said, while Kurapika fell on his bed. ''It's so nostalgic. I remember my father telling me how he would make edible flowers one day, and clouds that would taste like cotton candy. A sun that would always shine, and that there always would be a special place for those who believe. How could I've forgotten all of this?'' Kurapika wondered out loud.

Pokkle smiled softly. ''Your father was a great man. When you were younger, he used to take you here all the time, boasting about the wonderful world that was still in progress. I remember how much you loved it. It's a shame you haven't seen it in it's full glory, but you're able to bring that back one day. It's your destiny.'' Pokkle told him. ''I'm afraid I don't remember it.'' Kurapika said.

''You were very little, and after your parents passed, you had a lot on your mind. Such things as your boyfriend, and recently, taking care of Gon. I hope you're able to get him back, because we could use his help as well.'' Pokkle said. ''I'm afraid not, he's locked into something we call an asylum. I don't think they'll let him go anytime soon'' Kurapika explained. ''Then we'll have to prepare for battle without him.'' Pokkle decided.

Kurapika stared at him, before asking, ''You said my husband, or the black knight, is a special case. Why?'' Pokkle sighed, before lying next to Kurapika. ''Kuroro is your husband. He's been since you were young, right?'' Pokkle asked. Kurapika nodded. ''Do you know anything about him, before he met you?'' Kurapika shook his head, before saying ''He rarely speaks about it and when I asked, he said it was too painful to talk about it.'' Pokkle sighed again, ''I hate to tell you this, but the black knight is using you. Your scent lingering on him is enough to enter Wonderland, without to much trouble. Your father even took the both of you here, probably never considering the fact that Kuroro was planning anything. Basically, your relationship was his key to Wonderland.'' Kurapika felt tears in his eyes. ''I don't want to hurt you, but he's been decieving you.'' Pokkle said, taking Kurapika's hand in his.

''I love him so much, it hurts to even think that he uses me. You must understand that I have trouble with believing it. But after I've seen all this, I'm not sure what to believe in anymore.'' Kurapika said, in a defeated voice. ''I understand, and this is something you can't discuss with him. I know you don't know who I am, and therefore I can be an untrustworthy person to you. But I swear on my life that I'm not telling lies to you. If you want to make sure, your father left you a tool, a method, to prove it, in case someone ever lied to you.'' Pokkle said.

''What do you mean?'' Kurapika asked. Pokkle got up, and rummaged trough the drawer next to the bed, before handing a wooden box to Kurapika. ''This box contains a chain. The chain requires nen, an aura you can use to fight with, and to protect yourself with. Every person in the world has nen, but it takes special persons to train this. Everyone in our group can use nen, even when it's just a little bit.'' Pokkle explained, before he handed the box to Kurapika, who opened it to stare at the chain in awe. He took the heavy material in his own hands, and played with it for a bit. ''So, how is this supposed to help me discover wheter Kuroro has been lying to me or not?'' he finally asks.

''Each of these chains ends with a ring, and each ring gets attached with one finger on your hand. The one on the index finger stand for judgement, and allows to work as a dowser. You could overhear your husband and use the chain. When it moves, he's lying. But you have to be careful and don't be blunt about Wonderland, because the black knight is not one to be messed with.'' Pokkle explained. ''Well, that is something that can be argued about...'' Kurapika said with a blush.

Pokkle blushed as well, before laughing it off. ''I suggest you ought to get going and catch some breakfast with your husband. I can ask Killua to get you back later on and then we can talk about your choice. You can even talk about this all with Gon, he may have a piece of advice for you.'' Pokkle suggested. ''Thanks. Do you know how I get home? Before Kuroro starts missing me.'' Kurapika asked. ''I do. I'm sorry, but I'll have to blindfold you for this to make sure that one of the Black's knights henchman won't read your mind and find the way in. I'll ask Killua to pick you up again.'' Pokkle said, before blindfolding Kurapika and pulling him to the way out.

Kurapika felt himself being led towards a soft comfortable bed, and as he laid on it, the heavy chain was being placed into his right hand. ''See you soon.'' he heard Pokkle whisper, before his feet stepped back, and eventually, the stepping vanished. All that could be heard was Kurapika's soft breathing, and the noise of the chains as he played with it for a bit. He dropped it, before undoing his blindfold.

As he did, he noticed he had returned to Gon's former bedroom, the place where he had left. He stared at the clock, shocked that he had only be gone for about five minutes. 'Well, it's for the better. Kuroro must have been worried if it were for a longer time.' Kurapika thought before he got up, walked back to his bedroom and forgot all about the chain he just gained.

When he opened the bedroom door, he found Kuroro fully dressed on their bed. ''Are you going somewhere, darling?'' Kurapika asked. ''Nowhere in particular, dear. I thought I should take you out for a walk?'' the dark haired man said. ''That's very sweet. I'd love too.'' Kurapika said, pecking his lover's nose. ''At the other hand, you seem a little better. Did the time alone help that much?'' Kuroro asked.

''Ehr, a bit.'' Kurapika lied, 'But I wasn't alone.' he added in his mind. Kuroro smiled, before holding out a hand. Why don't we enjoy the garden for a bit, my dear.'' Kurapika took it gingerly, before they proceeded to walk outside in silence. Eventually Kuroro asked, ''It's such a pleassant night, isn't it?'' Kurapika smiled, before nodding, ''It reminds of the first night when we were being introduced. Remember that I ran away, not wanting to marry a stranger.'' he said, as he sat down on a rock.

Kuroro chuckled, ''I do. You ended up hiding in a big tree, and refused to out of it when I did find you.'' he replied. Kurapika let out a stiffled laughter before he leaned head on Kuroro's shoulder, and said, ''That's when you decided that if I wouldn't come to you, you'd come to me, even though you weren't very good at climbing a tree. Eventually you managed and you sat next to me, just talking.''

''Those were the good times.'' Kuroro said. ''And there are plenty to come, after we get married.'' Kurapika said. ''About that, I've been thinking about your question.'' Kuroro suddenly said. ''What did I ask again?'' Kurapika said. ''You wanted to adopt Gon after we got married.'' Kuroro told him. ''I did, didn't I.'' Kurapika said with a sheepish smile. ''Yes, you did. So, I've been thinking, and he's more than welcome to come and stay with us. He's an enjoyable fellow, and I don't want you to be alone in case I ever need to go on a business trip.'' Kuroro said.

''Thank you, I appreciate that. Would you like to visit him tomorrow?'' Kurapika offered. ''I guess I could take one day off to visit Gon. Ready to head back to bed, darling.'' Kuroro asked. ''Yes.'' Kurapika replied, allowing Kuroro to help him up, and carry the blonde to their bed. They fell asleep rather fast, not waking up until noon. Suddenly Kurapika's eyes snapped open, and he gasped, before rushing himself out of bed, towards Gon's room.

''Where is it? I must have it somewhere'' Kurapika said to himself, as he doublechecked his pockets. He didn't find it there however, and slammed Gon's door open, before allowing him self to fall to the ground to see if it was under the bed, or a closet. He faintly heard the doorbell rang, but decided to ignore it. He started to rip the blankets of the bed, hoping he'd find it somewhere.

Kuroro smiled as he opened the door. ''Goodmorning. How was your travel?'' he asked, as he allowed their visisitor in. ''Tight, wet and uncomfortable. But it was worth the trouble. How is your fiance doing?'' the other said, stepping into the warm house. ''Why don't you ask him yourself? He's upstairs, the third room in the left hall, on your right hand. I think he's cleaning. Would you like some tea or coffee?'' Kuroro smiled, closing the door. ''Coffee would be nice, thank you very much.'' the other replied, before bolding upstairs. As the man reached Kurapika's location, he was greeted by a box that was thrown into his face. ''Oi! Is this how you always treat your guests?'' he said, making Kurapika look up.

**This was the first chapter of Kurapika in Wonderland. I intended to post the story in it's whole, but my Beta reader figured it was way to much text. So, we decided to post it in chapters.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, please read and review.**

**Kind regards,**

**Ren Ichimoku fan1**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

_''Coffee would be nice, thank you very much.'' the other replied, before bolding upstairs.__As the man reached Kurapika, he was greeted by a box that was thrown into his face. ''Oi! Is this how you always treat your guests?'' he said, making Kurapika look up._

''Doctor Leorio! That's a suprise. Why are you here? Is there something with Gon? Aren't you supposed to look after him?'' Kurapika asked. Leorio grinned, before ruffling Kurapika's hair. ''Always the worry wrath, aren't you? I'm here with some pretty good news, and to give you and your husband a gift for your wedding.'' Leorio said, giving Kurapika a tight hug.

''Oh, I see. Would like some tea, or coffee? I do make a pretty good pot of tea.'' Kurapika said. ''Your husband is already preparing my coffee. Why don't we leave this mess for the time being, and relax in your living room. What were you doing here, anyway?'' Leorio asked. ''I was throwing out some old stuff.'' Kurapika lied, as they walked downstairs, were Kuroro awaited them at the diner table.

''The coffee is almost done, Mr. Paladknight, I made some jasmine tea for you, my dear.'' he said. Kurapika smiled, as Leorio sat down across his husband. Kurapika decided he ought to sit in between them. ''You mentioned something about some good news, earlier. May I ask what it is about?'' Kurapika asked. ''It's about a request your husband made, and even though it was difficult with the board, they agreed it would be for the better, since Gon has been-'' but before Leorio rambled some more, Kuroro chuckled and said, ''Doctor Leorio and I've discussed about wether it's possible for Gon to live here, and if the little one keeps improving, he's more than welcome to stay.'' Kuroro said.

''That's fantastic news.'' Kurapika said. ''It's, isn't it? How about you visit him today and tell him yourself?'' Leorio offered, slightly offended that Kuroro had interupted him. Before Kurapika could reply, there was a sound coming from upstairs. ''What was that?'' Leorio shrieked, as Kuroro replied, simitiously with Kurapika, ''One of the boxes must have fallen, I'll go and check it.'' They stared at each other, and Kurapika stood up. ''I was the one making a mess, so I'll go and see what it was.'' before hastily bolting upstairs.

When he reached the room, he saw that a few boxes had indeed fallen from their place, which was weird because they had been very stable when Kurapika left. Suddenly he spotted something shimmering, so Kurapika bend and grabbed the item. 'My chain!' he thought, before admiring it. ''Is everything alright?!'' he heard Kuroro shout. He hastily put the chain into his pocket, before shouting, ''Yeah, it just was a box, darling.'' and headed back.

''Sorry for that.'' Kurapika apoligized. ''No need to feel sorry. So how about it, would you like to tell Gon yourself?'' Leorio asked once more. ''I'd love too. But I think Kuroro and I should tell it together.'' Kurapika said. ''What do you mean, my bunny?'' Kuroro asked him. ''If you are available today, we should head there together to tell Gon. I'm not the only one who's going to live with him, and you haven't seen him once after he went... you know.''

Kuroro chuckled, before saying ''You're quite right. Can we visit him together, Paladknight-san?'' he asked Leorio. ''Well, in Gon's case, we only allow one visitor at the time, but if you went to see him seperatly, I guess he would be able to handle it. But they have to be short.'' Leorio said. ''Then I'll join for this once.'' Kuroro said. ''I'll inform Gon then. I'm terribly sorry, but I've to head back already.'' Leorio said, before standing up. ''That's alright. We've got a few things to do as well. We'll see you this afternoon.'' Kurapika said, as he escorted Leorio to the front door.

Kuroro smiled fondly when Kurapika returned, and tried to pull the blond on his lap, but for some odd reason, his lover withdrawed. ''Is there something wrong, darling?'' he asked curiously. ''Ah, no... not really. I just didn't have time to shower yet, and I must reek. I'll come back to cuddle you after my shower.'' Kurapika promised. ''Ok. But don't take as long as you usually do, we do have to visit Gon this afternoon.'' Kuroro said, as Kurapika bolted upstairs. 'Odd, he usually takes a shower in the evening, I wonder what possesed him to do it now.' Kuroro wondered, before doing the dishes.

Kurapika grabbed some new underwear, his clothes and a towel, before he entered the bathroom and slammed the door shut. After he locked it, he took the chain out of his pocket, and admired it. ''God, I almost lost you. Pokkle wouldn't have been happy if I did, and since you came from my father, it'd be a shame if I lost you.'' Kurapika said, as he shook his head. Why was he talking to inanimate objects, it just seemed insane. ''Maybe they should lock me up, like they did with Gon. I did see wonderland, just as he did. Maybe I've spent to much time visiting him?'' Kurapika said, before putting the chain in a drawer.

'Now what to do? I don't even know how to use it.' Kurapika wondered as he undressed. He quickly took a shower, allowing the steaming water to make him feel clean. After he was done, he dressed himself, before putting the chain in his pocket. He put his pyama in the washing basket, and went back to the leaving room, where he found Kuroro reading a book. He sat next to the raven haired man, and pecked his future's husband cheek.

Kuroro smiled gently, as he petted the blond's hair. ''Are you all done? I think we need to prepare ourselves for visiting Gon.'' Kuroro said. Kurapika nodded, and they both walked up to the hall, grabbed their coats and left the house. The ride towards the asylum was a rather silent one, but Kurapika decided it was a comfertable one. After an hour they arrived and Kurapika couldn't help but smile fondly. 'Last night was just a weird dream after all. Though, why do I have that chain then? It doesn't matter, really.' He figured.

''Ready?'' Kuroro asked, and Kurapika nodded. They entered the asylum, and nurse Mito greeted them with a smile. ''I just recieved the good news from doctor Leorio, congratulations. Long time, no see, Mr Lucifer.'' she said, bowing to Kuroro. ''It has been a long time indeed.'' he said, and Kurapika smiled. ''Are you here to see him? I'm not sure whether he can handle two persons at one time.'' she said, frowning a bit.

''If possible, I'd like to allow Kuroro to see Gon first. If two persons are indeed too much, I can refrain from one visit.'' Kurapika said. ''Very well, follow me then.'' she said, leading them deeper into the asylum, until they entered a rather empty hall. ''He told me that he had a nightmare tonight, so he could be a little tired.'' Mito said. 'How odd, I never heard Gon complain about a nightmare before, maybe due to the fact that I visited wonderland?' Kurapika thought, but shook his head.

''Here we are. Mister Lucifer, please handle him with care. Don't tell him wonderland does not excist, and don't mention his father.'' Mito explained. ''I understand.'' Kuroro said, before entering the room and closing the door. As he did, he muttered some incohorent words, before nearing Gon. Gon and Mito looked trough the mirrorglass. ''You know, it's weird watching a visitation from this point of view.'' Kurapika whispered. ''You can talk, he won't hear us.'' Mito said with a smile.

Kuroro gently tapped Gon's shoulder, and smiled as he watched Gon look at him innocently, starting with a smile, that dropped just as quickly. ''How did you find me'' Gon said, attempting to crawl away, but Kuroro took his wrist, his back to the mirrorglass, aware of the fact that Kurapika and Mito were watching them. He also knew that with this position it was impossible to see their arms and faces.

''Did you expect the rabbit, you fool. They can't come here to help you, not as long as I live.'' Kuroro said with a low voice. Gon's eyes widened as he whispered, ''He escaped, didn't he?'' Kuroro smirked as he nodded, but he added, ''He should not be your main worry, after all, he is nothing but a mere pawn. Your friend however is the key, and I'm close, Gon. You never even noticed, and your friend didn't even know.'' Kuroro said.

''Kurapika...'' Gon whispered, his shoulders slumping defeated. ''You're lying.'' he added, suddenly, fire returned to his eyes, which suprised Kuroro. Suddenly, Gon grabbed his wrist, and with one swift move, Kuroro was lifted before being slammed onto the floor. ''Gon!'' Kurapika shouted, before rushing into the room. He took Gon into his arms, hoping it would calm him down. ''Gon, please, calm down.'' he added, as Gon was screaming murder at Kuroro, who stared back in shock. ''I don't know what has gotten into him.'' he said, and Kurapika stared at him, not knowing what to think.

''Please let us be, Kuroro.'' he said, and Kuroro nodded in understanding, before he walked out. ''Maybe we should let him be.'' Mito told Kurapika, but Kurapika replied, ''Please, allow me to try. I'll leave as soon as it will cause him distress.'' Mito nodded, as she walked out, ready to observe. ''Gon, he's not here anymore, the black knight took his leave for now.'' Kurapika said, wondering what Gon's reaction would be.

Gon stopped for a second, before staring at Kurapika and asked, ''You've been in wonderland, haven't you.'' Kurapika nodded, before showing a bit of his chain. ''Someone gave me this, after they told me about the black knight. I need your opinion, Gon, should I stop trusting him, and should I start believing in wonderland?'' he asked. ''I knew something was going on. Did Killua pick you up?'' Gon asked, rather loudly, causing Kurapika to shush him a little. ''Can't you speak a little less louder? I don't want them to overhear us, If they do, I won't be able to fight the dark knight here and now.'' Kurapika said, before adding, ''But yes, Killua did pick me up. It was nothing like you described though, since this raging 'war' is going on. Please Gon, I need your opinion. I know what you're thinking, but Kuroro is my husband to be. I'm really worried.''

''You should be, you are planning to marry the black knight. I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen.'' Gon said, and Kurapika felt like he had betrayed his best friend. ''I know.'' Kurapika said, and hugged Gon. ''I don't want you to marry him, Kura-chan.'' Gon said, and Kurapika nodded. ''I'll see what I can do. For now I must go home with him. We're planning to adopt you. Please allow us to do so. If I have to fight the black knight, I'd rather do it with you by my side.'' Kurapika said, and Gon nodded in understanding.

''Thank you, you are my best friend, Gon.'' Kurapika said, as they folded their pinkies together. ''Please be save tonight, and give Killua my regards, ok?'' Gon asked, before acting like he spaced out. As he did so, Mito and Leorio entered the room. ''Has he calmed down?'' Mito asked, and Kurapika nodded, as he took his pinky back. ''Good to hear. I'm very sorry to say that we need to look over the matters of adoption again with the board. They considered it dangerous for both Gon and Kuroro to allow it.'' Leorio explained.

''I can see why. I'll discuss the matters with Kuroro tonight. But I do believe that'll be for the best if he were to come our home, to live with us.'' Kurapika said, with a determinded look in his eyes. ''I know. Mito, would you mind looking after Gon for a second, there is something I need to discuss with Kurapika.'' Leorio said. He didn't even wait for Mito's reply, as he dragged the blond with him. Outside the room, Kurapika spotted Kuroro talking to a blond-haired nurse. He shook his head, as Leorio dragged him towards his private office. ''Close the door behind you.'' Leorio said, as they entered the office. Kurapika did so, before Leorio started rummaging trough one of his drawers. ''What's wrong, Leorio?'' Kurapika asked, wondering what horrible news Leorio might give him.

**And that was chapter two. I realise it was shorter and probably more dull than the first one, but I can promise you that is for a purpose!**

**I hope you all have enjoyed these chapters for now, and that the twists I made aren't too weird...**

**Please don't forget to read and review^^ They are as important as Killunyan's (Killua precious chocolate cookies**


End file.
